


A Good Tongue Lashing

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: How many people had he seduced with that tongue? Had someone ever asked him to shove it down their throat? How good could he perform oral with a tongue like that?





	A Good Tongue Lashing

You tried your best not to stare, but sometimes you couldn’t help yourself, especially when the object of your attentions was the tongue of Murdoc Niccals. It was just so long. How did he keep it in his mouth? Did it roll up like a fruit roll-up? That would make sense but then he wouldn’t be able to talk.

Your thoughts moved from stupid to sensual when his tongue curled a bit due to his focus on what he was writing. Your eyes widened a bit and your heart skipped a beat, trying your best not to get too worked up from the thoughts flooding your mind. How many people had he seduced with that tongue? Had someone ever asked him to shove it down their throat? _How good could he perform oral with a tongue like that?_

You squirmed in your seat a bit, eyes glazed over and heart fluttering from the images swarming you. Your gaze appeared like you were staring at Murdoc’s tongue but in reality, you weren’t focused on it anymore. Your thoughts were now elsewhere, your vision blurred and tinted pink from the racy images in your mind. You smiled a crooked smile, imagining what it’d be like to have Murdoc do those things to you when his laugh shattered you out of your daze.

He waggled his tongue at you playfully, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

“See something you like, hm?”

His question made you stiffen, your face going a deep shade of magenta from pure embarrassment. You quickly turned away and hid your burning face behind your hand.

“N-not at all! I was just spacing out!”

Murdoc laughed again leaning forward to wrap an arm around you and tug you into his chest so he could whisper in your ear.

“Would you like to find out what all it can do?”

And that’s how you found yourself in your current predicament. You were completely naked from the waist down, lying on your back on Murdoc’s bed with your legs draped over said man’s shoulders at the knee. You couldn’t help but blush from being so exposed, throwing an arm over your face in an attempt to hide the brilliant shade of blush on your features.

Just when you were regretting your decision to do this, you were pulled back to reality by Murdoc’s warm breath fanning over your arousal, making you jerk your hips and gasp loudly. Murdoc chuckled at your reaction, rubbing circles on your inner thigh with his thumb.

“That’s quite a lovely reaction, let’s see if I can get another one out of you.”

You opened your mouth to question him when you suddenly moaned out his name, clapping your hand over your mouth. Murdoc had let his long tongue loll out of his mouth and began to curl it around your entrance, occassionly snaking the tip in just enough to make you whine before retracting it.

You could do nothing but whimper and moan from the barrage of pleasure Murdoc was giving you, your free hand fisting in the silk sheets beneath you. Your vision was swimming, your heart ready to burst out of your chest, and an indescribable warmth flowing through your body.

Just when you thought for sure you were going to melt, Murdoc pulled away from you, making you whine indignantly. You tossed your head forward to glare at him, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths while he grinned down at you. He tilted his head to gently nibble and suck your inner thigh, bruising you and making you even needier.

“Come on, darling. Beg for me. I know you want this tongue.”

You bit your lip anxiously, throwing your arm over your face again as you mumbled softly.

“Please, Murdoc...”

“’M sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite hear ya.”

Murdoc cupped his ear, pretending to listen to you as he snuck a finger into you and curled it, making you moan in surprise.

“Murdoc! Please! I need..!”

You couldn’t finish your sentence, harshly panting and moaning from the sexual torture Murdoc was putting you through. You panted harshly, clenching and unclenching your fist as you swallowed thickly. Murdoc twisted and curled his finger more, making you slam your hand onto the bed and finally yell out.

“I need your mouth! I need your tongue, Murdoc! Please, oh please!”

“That’s what I wanted to hear!”

Before you could even blink, Murdoc had removed his fingers from you and replaced them with his mouth, diving his tongue deep into you and swirling it aggressively. The sudden sensation made you scream his name and see stars, your hips bucking wildly against Murdoc’s face. Your gut warm swarming with a tsunami of butterflies, the knot in your lower gut tightening significantly.

The amount of pleasure Murdoc was giving you was so great it caused tears to form in your eyes, your vision blurred and eye stinging from the sensation. You raised your hand to bite your finger, squeezing your eyes shut as Murdoc continued to assault you with pleasure.

Just when you thought it couldn’t get any better, Murdoc’s tongue rubbed against that one spot inside of you that made fireworks explode in your chest. You gasped loudly and shot a hand out to curl it into his hair, pressing his face closer as you choked out “There…right ther-re!” Your reaction made Murdoc huff through his nose, feeling him smirk against you as he ran his rough tongue along the spot again, making you throw your head back and moan louder.

The knot in your gut slowly but surely began to unravel, your breaths becoming louder and harsher with each passing minute. Eventually, you found yourself repeating the word ‘please’ over and over like a mantra, begging Murdoc to bring you over the edge. He seemed to sense your incoming climax and gripped your thighs hard, slurping and sucking at your heated flesh with more vigor.

His increased vigor left you breathless and speechless, making you arch your back and gape wildly as your orgasm came crashing down. When it finally hit, you gasped like you’d been held underwater for several minutes, your hands gripping the sheets so hard you thought you were going to tear them. Murdoc didn’t move from his position, watching as you came and allowing you to cum on his face.

When the final waves of your orgasm died down, you dropped back onto the bed, panting softly and legs trembling from the massive overdose of pleasure. You looked at Murdoc through foggy eyes, watching him grin as he lowered your legs back to the bed so he could lick the cum off his face.

You closed your eyes, facing upwards towards the ceiling as our lover crawled up to lie beside you, stroking his hand up and down your arm. You wanted to cuddle up to him, but your body was screaming from what it had just been through and begged you not to move. You instead settled for placing a hand on Murdoc’s chest, feeling him laugh when you whispered an exhausted “Thank you” before passing out in the warm afterglow of your climax.


End file.
